


Redheads

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Birdflash Oneshots [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Everybody loves Dick, Gossip, Grayson, M/M, Pre-Slash, dick grayson is a hottie, im sorry i couldnt resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Wally overhears his friends talking about a certain pretty bird and decides to investigateoriginally posted on wattpad on 8/20/2015





	Redheads

"Do you think I'd have a chance with him?"

"Nobody has a chance with him. I should know, he goes to my school."

"I heard he likes redheads."

Wally stopped running when he heard that part of the conversation. He was a redhead, he had a right to know what Artemis and Megan were talking about. Also, he wanted to know if they were talking about him. Megan was really hot, even if she was secretly a scary looking white Martian when she wasn't in disguise. Artemis wasn't hot, but girl talk and gossip was her thing. Maybe he'd hear something good.

"Not just redheads. Blondes are also his type," Artemis replied. She sounded a little huffy.

"You're just saying that because you think he's dreamy too." Megan sounded a little Luna Lovegood-y about whoever they were talking about. Wally hoped they'd say the guy's name soon.

"Am not! I mean I get that he's hot as anything, but I think it's just one of those 'he's famous' types of things."

"Well I definitely think he's dreamy. Don't get me wrong, Connor's great, but Dick Grayson tops them all." It took all of Wally's willpower not to burst out laughing. He was the only one on their team who knew that Dick Grayson was secretly Robin, and Wally couldn't afford to give that secret away.

Of course, that didn't stop him from having a little fun skirting around it. Pop always said that was his favourite way to mess with Dad back when they were just best friends. Instead of married.

"I'm still not sure about the redhead thing, though..." Megan sounded dismayed, so Wally took the cue.

He burst through the door. "I can vouch for it. Dick Grayson definitely has a thing for redheads."

Artemis threw a pillow at him and Megan yelped. "Wally! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Megan said.

"Yeah!" Artemis added. "And how would you know anyway?"

Wally smirked. "I was in Gotham visiting Robin a little while ago. We stopped by Wayne Manor to check on this big party with a ton of socialites, lots of really important people there. Really high profile job to guard them."

Megan cut him off impatiently. "Details, Wally!"

Wally smiled wider. He was probably having way too much fun with this. Oh well. Making up dumb stories to play on their hopes was fun! "Anyway, Rob pointed out Grayson and we saw him talking to this ginger chick. Sorry," Wally said after he caught Artemis' glare, "girl. Anyway, Rob said the guy was hitting on her. It was pretty obvious, too."

Artemis glared at Wally some more. "More evidence."

"What?" Wally was surprised. "I just gave you an awesome story!"

"It could've just been his friend from school...what's her name? Gordon. She's the commissioner's daughter. I need more evidence if I'm gonna believe he has a thing for gingers."

"Why do you care so much? Thinking of dying your hair?" Wally asked. He dodged the pillow she threw that time. "I think he hit on a blonde that night too, but there were also like three more redheads."

Artemis sighed. "Oh well. As long as he wasn't hitting on any more men."

It was Wally's turn to be surprised. His eyebrows scrunched together and he glared at Artemis. "Now you're being ridiculous."

"No, it's true." Artemis sat back in her chair, looking pleased with herself.

"Well, tell us! What's the deal?" Megan was clutching her blanket with all her might.

Wally could tell Artemis was loving the attention just as much as he had a minute before. He hated giving her the satisfaction that she knew something he didn't.

"Well, it was at school. There was this blonde kid named James sitting next to him at lunch and Dick kept touching his arm and laughing. He looked just like a cheerleader trying to land a football player. No offence, M. Anyway, he gave James a little slip of paper when he stood up. It looked like he'd given him his number."

Wally laughed so hard his sides hurt.

There was no way Dick was bisexual. Wally would have been able to tell! Obviously, his dads were both bi. Wally was even bi. He had impeccable gaydar.

"Good joke, Artie."

"Don't call me that," she said as a reflex. Wally knew she hated it, that's why he said it.

"Well, I'd better be off. Meeting Rob in Central at my house soon, don't wanna get my dad's reputation for being late." Wally walked out of the room and toward the the zeta tubes, but he should have ran. Artemis' last comment rang in his ears as he transported home.

"You two sure spend a lot of time together. Makes me wonder..."

Dick wasn't bi. He wasn't.


End file.
